


What Else

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Felix Should Write a Book: How to Offend People in Five Syllables or Less, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow-burnish, Time Skips, swan princess au because I’m self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If being engaged was more like sword fighting Felix would be having a much better time.





	What Else

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Ashelix content so I made my own! 
> 
> Unfortunately this is unedited.

An arranged marriage between two mighty and esteemed houses was not unheard of, if anything most noble houses were insistent on strong arming their guileless and unsuspecting children into their own political webs. 

Felix was 5 was when his father dragged him to Lord Lonato’s newly adopted son’s christening. Glen was fortunate enough to be stuck back at House Fraldarius to attend to his knightly duties, abandoning Felix to suffer through hours of forced pleasantries and pinched cheeks alone. 

After his father had finished making his rounds and conversation with every noble in attendance he herded Felix towards the Lord of the house and his son. Well the men had their grownup talk, Felix was nudged towards the boy.

The boy was shorter than him, dressed in a simple blue tunic and dark trousers, looking ill-fitted in both his attire and the setting. Ashe blonde hair framed his heart shaped face, and freckles dotted it. His eyes reminded Felix of days he’d lay underneath the orchard trees with Ingrid and Sylvain, watching the sunlight filter through the leaves. He looked nothing like the poor raggedy orphan Felix expected. 

He stepped forward to greet him with one hand fastened to his fathers coat, giving a him a poor excuse of a curtsy, accompanied with a smile. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Felix, I’m Ashe.”

Felix bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything rude and returned the gesture. 

“The pleasure is mine Ashe.” They held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Felix lowered his eyes and was reminded of the protruding object in his pocket. 

“Here... I brought you this gift.” Unceremoniously digging into his pocket and dropping the broach into the excited boys hands, Felix was tempted to shield his eyes from the bright smile that stretched across Ashe’s face. Glen had once mentioned the dangers of bright lights to his young eyes and Felix wasn’t about to take any chances. 

“Thank you Felix! I’ll treasure this forever!” 

It was beyond him how a simple arrow broach could bring the boy such happiness, but the sight of his flushed cheeks and dimpled smile made Felix’s stomach twist disgustingly. Stepping closer to his father to signal his noble diligence was done and they could leave. Please!

But his father wasn’t looking at him. Instead his eyes shifted back and forth between Lord Lonato and his son, both men sharing a meaning look as Ashe continued to watch him as if he’d hung the moon and stars. 

...

If Felix had known what misfortune that broach would wrought, he would’ve smacked it out of Ashes hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Super short I know, but this is just the prologue so lemme know what you think and if you want more.  
Writing baby Felix was much more fun than I anticipated, and I’m excited to write the rest of his romantic blunders with Ashe!
> 
> Reviews and critics are more than welcome, so share your thoughts!


End file.
